finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Odyssey IV
Destiny Odyssey IV, titled Moonlit Knights, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. This storyline follows Cecil's search for his crystal. Chronologically, it is the eighth storyline to begin, and the fifth to finish. It has a difficulty rating of one star, making it one of the easiest storylines to complete. Story Cecil is initially traveling with Firion, Cloud. Before long, he leaves the party and encounters his brother, Golbez multiple times. Golbez gives Cecil advice while still keeping his distance - as he is sided with Chaos - but the two brothers are attacked by Exdeath, who tries to eliminate Golbez for being a traitor. Cecil defends his brother and defeats Exdeath with the aid of Golbez's powers. Golbez then tells Cecil that he will only find his crystal if he uses his own powers and has a strong, unwavering will, which Cosmos later confirms. So, Cecil tracks down Golbez again, who demands that Cecil take him on in combat. After defeating his brother without the aid of anyone else, Cecil's crystal finally appears before him. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey IV-1 :"As a friend heads down his destined path, the knight is tested by new bonds..." | valign="top"|The first stage is one of the simplest in the game, with a straight path leading to the Stigma of Chaos and only a few battle pieces that bar Cecil's path. The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) 3. Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 4. Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) 5. Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) 6. Treasure Chest (Dark Sword) 7. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey IV-2 :"Even ties of blood can become frayed, filling one with uncertainty. Is it a sin to doubt?" | valign="top"|The path splits into two for the second stage, before converging to the Stigma of Chaos. The summonstone can only be accessed after completing the storyline, then replaying the level. The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) 3. Battle Piece (Imitation Liegeman) 4. Hard Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) 5. Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) 6. Treasure Chest (Dark Armor) 7. Potion 8. Hard Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) 9. Special Locked Area - unlocks after completing the storyline 10. Summonstone (Carbuncle) 11. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey IV-3 :"Light and darkness... Order and chaos... What must the uncertain knight do to find the crystal?" | valign="top"|In this stage the path to the Chaos Piece, where Cecil fights Exdeath, is fairly straightforward. The automatic version of Carbuncle can be obtained here. Defeating the Delusory Warlock will place a Potion on the map, which will come in handy before Cecil faces Exdeath. The player begins with six Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 3. Hard Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) 4. Locked Area - unlock by defeating 3 5. Treasure Chest (Dark Shield) 6. Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) 7. Summonstone (Carbuncle AUTO) 8. Strange Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) 9. Ether 10. Hard Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) 11. Potion - appears when 10 is defeated 12. Chaos Piece (Exdeath) 13. Ultimate Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) - appears after obtaining the third story bonus for the story 14. Rare Chest (Ylang Ylang) - appears after obtaining the fourth story bonus for the story Destiny Odyssey IV-4 :"There is no sin in questioning oneself. Failures, once overcome, bring forth hope— so long as he continues to move forward..." | valign="top"|Considering this is the fourth stage, there are not many enemies here. One of them, however, is tough to defeat, but it is worth killing it as it guards the Shell Armor. The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) 3. Treasure Chest (Dark Helm) 4. Hard Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) 5. Battle Piece (Transient Witch) 6. Hard Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) 7. Expert Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 8. Treasure Chest (Shell Armor) 9. Special Locked Area - unlocks after completing the storyline 10. Rare Chest (Rosetta Stone) 11. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey IV-5 :"What must one beset by hesitation and doubt do? The knight has finally found his answer and, with it, wields his blade to prove himself." | valign="top"|The final stage features a couple of locked areas. Cecil must defeat the manikins in order to unlock them. The player begins with six Destiny Points. Golbez is fought at the end of the stage and defeating him will award the crystal. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Imitation Liegeman) 3. Treasure Chest (Guard Ring) 4. Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) 5. Locked Area - unlock by defeating 4 6. Strange Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) 7. Hard Battle Piece (Transient Witch) 8. Treasure Chest (Rosetta Stone) - appears when 6 is defeated 9. Locked Area - unlock by defeating 7 10. Potion 11. Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) 12. Chaos Piece (Golbez) 13. Ultimate Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) - appears after obtaining the third story bonus for the story 14. Rare Chest (Mythril) - appears after obtaining the fourth story bonus for the story Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines